The Avengers, special episode: Time Lord Fix-Up
by yorushihe
Summary: Something went wrong just after Tony managed to drag them all into his Shawarna quest - Now the Avengers have to deal with mutating aliens, escaping from overgrown insects, a mysterious man with an unstopable gob and a blond chav advocating for them agaisnt the universe. All in one day of work. 11thDoctor/Rose reunionfic.
1. Chapter 1

_Another one of my little pearls that have been laying around in my computer for ages! Edited and checked this one to the best of my abilities, but it's been awhile since I fandom-ed Avengers, so any mistakes let me know! x)  
The Doctor in question is 11th, sometime after he left the Ponds and is traveling on his own. It's also a reunion Rose/Doc fic, so yah... though that ain't happeninig till around 8th or 9th chapters.  
These chapters are also rather small... smaller than I usually do them, but I just wanted something quick, with a direct plot without tangents like I love to make 'em.. :P_

**The Avengers, special episode: Time Lord Fix-Up**

**Bruce Awakening**

"I wonder how I manage to get into these types of situation…" Doctor Bruce Banner sighed tiredly, face tight, as he was dragged into a plain white room.

Well, plain in a hospital-y way– white walls, white floor paneling and a suspicious air vent right in the middle of the also white ceiling. The bleached colors were a little disturbing, but nothing Bruce couldn't deal with practiced calm - The room was as far as hospital looking as possible though. It leaned more into the cell category and the menacing manacles and chains set was stomach churning if you've never seen yourself in these sort of odd picture. "I swear someone out there has it out for me" He sulked a little more as the guard escorting him to the cell pushed his body forcefully inside.

No manners, his captors. The Doctor took a deep breath, raising his eyes and holding back the urge to roll them petulantly.

"Nice of you to join the party" The sarcastic voice of Tony Stark rang almost with a sense of relief, but Bruce squashed it down as it rose. Tony, or the Iron Man, was without his trusty armor and strapped awkwardly – arms crossed over his head and wrists tied together with a triple lock seal against the wall. He winced. That had to be painful, but Bruce shook his head and scanned the rest of the room now that he was inside of it. "Almost thought they forgot to send your invitation" The Iron Man leered, but was ignored for the moment.

A dash of red and black announced the presence of the Black Widow. Natasha Romanov was, amongst the whole of the Avengers the one with the best chances at making a run for it. Right now, she was deceptively quiet and demure, submissive in the way her body slumped and her arms strained to keep her upward, she'd be sore for days but he caught the twitch in the muscles of her arms, deft fingers were moving and she undoubtedly was already working on the lock of her manacles.

"Sorry, I'm late" Bruce sent Tony a rueful smile after taking his eyes off of Natasha and finding Clint Barton next to her, Clint who was clearly unconscious. A trickle of blood running down the side of his face, it probably looked worse than it actually was, head injuries tend to bleed more. Knowing the situation and the character who played it, Clint must have been caught in a sneak attack. The attacker managed to get Hawkeye when his attention strayed elsewhere, possibly saving their collective asses, but who's counting? "Got caught up in traffic on my way here"

His last comment was received by a snort when the fourth inhabitant of the white room made himself known, Thor was also strapped down, but his manacles were drastically different from theirs. Heavy looking metal pieces that reflected the light held his arms together from elbow to hand. His legs and feet received similar treatment, and by the dark scowl adorning the north demigod's face, there would be hell to pay once they escaped. "I don't like the feel of this situation" The blonde super-human drawled irritably, eyeing Tony and then Bruce. "It feels as if we're missing something" He continued, ignoring the eyebrow Iron Man raised. "And that one, he's been in here longer than us and have yet to make a sound"

Thus, a combination of three pair of eyes drifted toward the fifth figure in the room, occupying one of the homely manacles in the far end of the wall, peacefuly slumping against the wall and using it to brace his body as comfortably as his position and restraint allowed. There wasn't much they could gleam from looks only, the man appeared to be in his early twenties, black hair thick and falling over his angular youthful face – he looked a lad fresh out of school – but the tweed jacket-bow tie combo kind of threw them off.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Avengers, special episode: Time Lord Fix-Up**

**Like a Grasshoper**

"The Argorians will speak!" Bruce was shaken out of his contemplations when the door leading into the room was pushed open by a pair of guards, following behind the armed entourage was what could only be defined by an _alien_. Green insectoid, layers of chitinous scales covered their body, two large bulbous eyes protruding from the head that had a few lonely strands of hair, their posture was erect and they walked over two feet, but their arms were longer than a human's (or asgardian) and they had no nose that could be seen. Summing up, they were ugly, and Bruce felt he'd never look at grasshoppers the same. "This is Chancellor Ak'ar'atmor and from him you shall hear our demands" The guard who spoke bowed out of the way and the supposed Chancellor stepped forward, addressing the odd group of heroes – and one unconscious man.

"As Earth's protectors, you shall be given the chance of conversion we give to the ones worth of joining us" The insect voice was clicked and paused, but Bruce understood what he was saying clearly. "Your choice is made, and you shall receive absorption of all your crimes committed against the Argorian empire, for your value was recognized by this one and you are worthy of conversion" Ak'ar'atmor gave them what seemed like a smile, shriveled lips pulling against the corners of his chitin scales covered cheeks. "You shall have your questions answered as a show of our will to accept you into our Empire" wasn't he a gracious host?

Tony's face was, well, stony as he regarded the Chancellor. However the glint in his eyes was a dead giveaway. "When you say conversion…?" If possible, the insectoid' smile became even more pronounced.

"You shall join our ranks as honored Argorian warriors" hands raised in a grand gesture, the Chancellor's face relaxed into one of smug assurance his plans were well on their way to completion.

"What are the crimes we are being forgiven for?" Thor asked after a moment of contemplation. Bruce blinked up at the so said northern god, but smiled slightly as he saw the face of Thor-the future-King-of-Asgard.

"How could you even ask?" The Chancellor asked a little offended "Your crimes should be obvious to you, as you committed them yourselves" And with that, he turned away from the six prisoners and stepped out of the room. "The Conversion shall begin" And with that last words tossed over his shoulders, the guards closed the door.

Not a moment after, steel binds descended and sealed off the little white room while a thick gas slipped from the vent and a low hum fill the space.

"I think this is a good time to start filtering…" A voice quipped in an odd English accent, making eyes turn once again to the fifth person, the strange boy in a tweed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Avengers, special episode: Time Lord Fix-Up**

**Just a Bad Situation**

"Oooh this is bad, bad, very bad, extremely bad, so bad it steps into catastrophic category… no not that… not bad enough to be catastrophic… I'd say almost there, but then, it's bad as it is and I don't want to jinx it by making it even badder… Hmm, badder… neologism! Shakespeare would be proud!" The black haired man babbled, righting his posture and taking a deep breath, inhaling a good portion of the smoke escaping the vent. He coughed a little, but kept taking deep gulps of that smoke with each breath after that. He continued obliviously "Good chap, Will, met him a few times, surprisingly tactful for a man his age and times, helped stop some witches once" …

"Who the hell are you?" Tony, ever charming Tony Stark shot the estrange boy/man a look of bewilderment. "Why are you here, what did you do?" The questions shot out of Iron Man… then Bruce stopped to consider something… maybe they were here because of this young man.

If that was the case than Tony really had the right to be furious…

Something felt wrong though… his body was tingling, muscles contracting and pulsing… Bruce controlled his breathing and caught a whiff of the smoke that the young man didn't manage to catch, it caused his throat to burn and made his heart beat snap for a second… this just got worse, he realized… what was going on?

"That's a very good question!" The tweed wearing man began with a bright smile, stopping long enough to gulp more of the smoke as it kept pouring into the room. His face clouded in pain for a moment, and Bruce felt ice begin to settle in his stomach. "I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you!" He said brightly, and Bruce wondered how he managed to be cheerful after inhaling so much of that gas… his own stomach was feeling like lead and fire burned in his veins… from Tony's, Natasha's and Clint's grimace of pain and Thor's oblivious eyes, he'd gathered that whatever affected them had no effect on the god. Good. "As to why I'm here… Completely accident! Had a misunderstanding with some… bloke, yeah, and then I'm here!" A grin was offered and not overly shared by its viewers. "And I'm going to get us out" Was quickly promised with an awkward grin.

A spasm in his abdomen made Bruce wince, he could feel the tightly held control he had over his mood and manners snapping like figurative cords under pressure. Something shifted in the air, the thick white gas pouring into the room floating around being inhaled avidly by the strange man, the Doctor, only got thicker – Bruce bulked against his restraints as a coil of _something _pressed against his body… _painpain… somuchpain… makeitstop… nomore,stoptheradiation… _His head whipped up so fast his neck cricked, but he had to voice this.

"Then I suggest…" he paused, breathing in the burning gas that went into his lungs scorching and seemingly melting tissue along the way. "That you do it fast…" pants of desperate need of breath "this room is being flooded with radiation" He couldn't keep coherent one more second to appreciate the reactions of his colleagues. With despondent detachment, Bruce noticed the skin of his arm ripple a sick shade of green, the Hulk's instinctual mind molding to his conscious one tumbled his senses… a mix of sharp lack of control and the wild drive of instincts – _survival, get away from here, destroy, destroy, destroy…_

He could survive almost anything… his friends could not.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Avengers, special episode: Time Lord Fix-Up**

**Spider Machinating**

Natasha cursed in her native language, fingers working rapidly and more urgently now that they were confined into this room being bathed in radiation and forced to breath in some strange hurtful gas. With half a mind, the red head noticed the way Bruce demeanor turned greener by the second. How the strange man, the Doctor, seemed to work himself into a bigger of a stupor – he was now shaking his body frantically, wincing every time he gulped down large portions of the gas, making it thinner for the member of the Avenger Initiative, but he kept on, face a mask of pain and concentration.

"Just who are you?" Tony's voice broke through the haze she worked herself in.

"Yes, I find myself curious as well" Thor… Thor was the only one still sporting healthy rosy cheeks. He was in the best conditions to make escape possible. Natasha's grip on the pin she was using laxed as she breathed in once more – she could only hold her respiration for some time before it became a survival necessity.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor!" _Almost there, almost there…_ Fingers worked painstakingly slow, but she couldn't afford a mistake. "And you'd do well to be thankful that I'm filtering as much as I am right now… and the red head friend of yours better be a bit quicker if we want to get away from this whole… I say _whole_ because we are about to be turned into Argorians hybrids…" He peeked at Bruce who was turning greener by the second and added as an afterthought. "when I say _we_, I also meant the humans"

Natasha left out a sigh when the lock came undone in her hands, it was with relief that her right arm sagged, slipping out of the manacles. She had no time to breath though, as soon as the blood was properly back to her limb, she had her free hand working to liberate her other hand.

"Filtering? You are gulping down this smoke for a while now, why? Don't like to _share_?" The way Tony spoke made Natasha think back to Tony's files that she'd sneakily read, he'd never been one to smoke or use drugs, but he was insinuating something. By the blink the Doctor sent Tony, he caught up as well. "And when you say humans, you mean to exclude yourself, so I ask again, who are you?" The red head spy didn't feel surprise at Tony's quick thinking. Thor's gaze turned a few degrees cooler as well.

The Doctor sputtered indignantly, shook his head and took a great gulp of smoke before grimacing in pain and shaking his head again. "This is no "_smoke_", it is an air born mutagenic agent that reacts to the radiation, rewriting your indescribably malleable human D.N.A" The way he said _smoke_, Natasha could practically feel the derision and disdain. "Right now, I am filtering most of it into my body since my genetics are superior and won't crumble so pathetically easily to this meager little thing… although it is toxic enough that is damaging my respiratory system" He paused, looked at Tony and tilted his head. Dark hair flopping on to the right side of his face. "That kind of answers your last question as well… _humans, _it's not all about you, you know?"

"Oh, you think you're so impressive" Tony leered. Natasha saw the flash of _something_ pass too quickly through the Doctor's eyes to be seen by anyone else who isn't a master of detecting emotions. She sensed a story there, but Tony was partly right to be weary. She was feeling a bit leery herself, and by the way Bruce's temper was flaring greener as the invisible clock ticked away, she became even more frantic in her lock breaking. "Who are your friends then? I've had enough of aliens thinking they have a right to bully me" The Doctor shot Tony an expressive look.

"I am impressive" He started, that flick of _something_ yet again crossing his eyes before he brightened again. "Those lovely fellows are the Argorians, sadly they are terrible hosts, but make the best Rrrtacki'loo of this side of the galaxy – for those unaware, Rrrtacki'loo is a highly hallucinogenic and alcoholic drink distilled from, funnily enough, potatoes! Isn't that brilliant?" He grinned happily, before continuing in a hurry. "They also hold a vast trading market between their allied empire, and their number one benefactor is a little violent, big alcohol consumer, warrior race known as the Chitauri" The fact that Tony's face blanked of any and all emotion was warning enough.

"May have had a tumble or two with that lot" The voice that made that comment belonged to Clint Barton who apparently has woken up. His eyes were tightly shut and he leaned heavily against the wall for support. "They were trying to take over the Earth the other day. So I'd say this is not a coincidence" Natasha almost let herself snort when the Doctor nodded sagely, ignoring the disturbed looks he received from Tony and Thor.

"Of course… Let me guess, megalomaniac tries world domination and culminates in a dramatic grand battle that destroys half a city and hails a group of five people as Earth Champions and launches Earth unexpectedly into Universal focus before you humans can begin to understand Galactic Politics?" He blinked, staring at something upside of Tony's head and heaving a big sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Avengers, special episode: Time Lord Fix-Up**

**A Little Problem**

Clint's head hurt, simple as that. The side of his face was itchy with half dried blood and the sting of the wound dulled to a throb he learned long ago to ignore. He didn't remember much of what happened, last thing he was aware was of leaving that terrible Arab restaurant where the Avengers experienced their first outing. After a dubious looking meat Shawarma and a string of complaints from Tony after watching Thor – their resident god – gobble down his piece of oriental culinary with gusto. A vague memory of Tony being carted off to a hospital after the millionaire stumbled from blood loss and a frantic miss Potts fussing over him. Then, he and Natasha were called back to SHIELD and that's where his memories get faulty.

"I am impressive" He heard a voice, a little foggy since he was still coming to his senses, but the voice was male and unknown, and he could feel more people around him "Those lovely fellows are the Argorians, sadly they are terrible hosts, but make the best Rrrtacki'loo of this side of the galaxy – for those unaware, Rrrtacki'loo is a highly hallucinogenic and alcoholic drink distilled from, funnily enough, potatoes! Isn't that brilliant?" The man continue his narration, and for a second, Clint wondered where this was going. He risked opening his eyes and hissed as the light made his head twinge. Being knocked unconscious was no one's deal. "They also hold a vast trading market between their allied empire, and their number one benefactor is a little violent, big alcohol consumer, warrior race known as the Chitauri" Now, that sounded worthy.

"May have had a tumble or two with that lot" He gave his two cents, glad his voice didn't falter once he cleaned his throat. "They were trying to take over the Earth the other day. So I'd say this is not a coincidence" Clint still couldn't see, the room was too painfully bright, but he heard some breaths hitching and wondered who else was there. This man who was speaking about the Chitauri and these Argorians seemed to know what was happening, so Clint decided to trust his instincts.

"Of course… Let me guess, megalomaniac tries world domination and culminates in a dramatic grand battle that destroys half a city and hails a group of five people as Earth Champions and launches Earth unexpectedly into Universal focus before you humans can begin to understand Galactic Politics?" That sounded as if the man wasn't asking any one in particular, but Clint felt a bit more relieved when he heard a familiar derisive snort courtesy of Tony Stark.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Tony who answered. "This planet is under the All-Father's eyes" Thor growled. "The Great Three of Life extends to Earth and Odin looks out for it" So that was the reason Thor was able to come… aside from hunting down his psychotic brother.

"All-Father? Odin?" The unknown man asked with a touch of dismiss to his voice. "Asgardians then? Oh that's brilliant!" Hawkeye got the feeling that the owner of the voice held nothing but sarcasm when he said that. "Last I heard you people were so xenophobic that your All-Father sealed off your world in a pocket dimension, feeding from other worlds through that Three of yours. Awfully hypocritical of you" He heard another snort and the sound of shifting clothes.

"Who are _you"_ Thor asked, his voice rough and all dark. Clint could picture the blue eyed thunderous glare. "You are no mortal, yet I do not recognize your place of origin" Oh yes, Thor wasn't human, it was kind of easy to forget that sometimes. But when he did remind them that he was actually an alien, that came off as surprising, funnily enough. That there was another alien there with them, _not_ trying to kill or maim them, was refreshing.

"Oh you wouldn't" The other man – alien – answered candidly. "After all, the Asgardians rose to fill the void left by my people, you must have heard of them, is Frigga still around? Must be, great _time_ sense, she had" There was a touch of resentment and anger, but not accusation. This seemed like a bit of an old argument, Clint realized.

It took only a few seconds for the god of thunder to connect the dots, and when he did speak, it sent shivers down Clint' spine… "_Time Lord"._

"A what?" Tony asked, ever so eager to learn. "Can you tell us some more about all this Alien fiasco?"

"I am eager to learn more as well" Clint cautiously spoke up.

"Nothing to worry about, your ginger friend is almost done, then we can be gone!" the man quipped, shrugging off Tony's question and by the feel of things, Thor's glare. Then, Clint Barton smiled, by ginger friend, the man must be referring to the Blackwidow… he couldn't hear her breathing, she was that good – but if he concentrated enough, he could hear the hustle sound the fabric her clothes made as she shifted slightly.

Then something dawned on him. With his eyes still squinted painfully, Hawkeye searched the room carefully. He could see four other dark globs in the middle of the white background. Tony, Thor and the strange British man were obviously there. The other was Natasha and the last one had to be Bruce – by the laborious breathing and the rippling sound of clothes being shredded – The Hulk was about to join the party.

It was with a slow, painful, deliberate breath that he finally spoke.

"Um… has someone seen the Captain?" Clint asked, slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Avengers, special episode: Time Lord Fix-Up**

**Hell of a Party**

Steve Rogers has been through a lot of… unfortunate things.

A soldier bred and broken in the war, transformed into a super-soldier, shaped into a poster-boy, escape-goat, science experiment and lot of elses more… being turned into a living iceberg was only one of those… unfortunate things.

When Nick Fury contacted him to be a part of the Avengers Initiative, he felt a little weary. But was still a loyal tool to his country, and so the WW2 hero agreed to don the uniform once more to fight for what was right. It also helped a little that lovely miss Carter was part of SHIELD as an operative agent, and he could have as many run ins with her as he could.

Not that he was trying to be assertive there, mind, but who could say no to Ms. Carter?

These last few days, though, filled his toll quite a bit. He felt drained from his constant disagreements with Tony Stark, from feeling a bit left out when Doctor Banner and Tony engaged into too modern speech, from feeling like an outsider when Clint and Natasha interacted, their relationship loaded with history. Then, there was Thor. And the tall, muscular blue eyed alien/god spoke for himself.

Steve knew the hardships of having to work with a group. He had to adapt to teamwork very quickly, but he did in the end manage to inspire and conjure trust to get along with Tony, adaptability to maneuver through speeches of technobabble and camaderie to befriend Natasha, at least enough to save the Helicarrier, New York and the World by default.

His mind played the last few hours in blur of movement and emotion.

He remembered a worm hole ripped the skies of New York open and poured an alien army primed and ready to destroy everything in its path. Then, Tony managed to haul a missile through it, destroying the enemy outlet and escaping by a hair width. That made Captain America's respect soar for the pompous genius inventor.

And that respect was what kept Steve from cursing Tony to the seventh hell right now.

"Are you feeling alright, sir?" The posh British accent and the flair of one of those old fashioned butlers, Jarvis asked the man encased in the safety of Iron Man suit.

"Yes…" Steve answered the A.I., blinking as a bright blue scan passed through his right eye.

"Your body is expressing an abnormal level of stress, sir, may I enquire the reason?" The mechanical voice of Jarvis filled the tight space of the Iron Suit. Steve was simply trying to remember the last few hours that culminated in him being inside the famous suit instead of Tony Stark.

Resisting the urge to rub his temples and wondering how Tony could go so long without massaging his temples inside the suit. Steve had no idea how to operate the simply alien technology so he relaxed somewhat and blinked. "What happened?" He finally asked.

"Sir?" Jarvis' voice took a small inquisitive lilt. It was fascinating how Stark managed to make it so real. "I have stored some footage from the last time the suit was activated, if that is what you're wondering" It was awfully helpful, Steve gave Jarvis that. Then the A.I. quipped. "It is usually what Master asks after one of his… parties"

Typical.

Captain America's lips twitched up despite the headache creeping up the back of his skull. "Can you… Um… play those then?" Immediately, the in-built console inside the helmet blinked on. The light was blinding for a moment but Steve's eyes quickly got used to the torrent of light assaulting his senses.

"Affirmative, playing footage number 7472, time 23:22 day xx/xx/2009"

Steve Rogers could only gape.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Avengers, special episode: Time Lord Fix-Up**

**Wolves**

**XxxXxxX**

"_Um… has someone seen the Captain?" Clint asked, slowly_.

"No" Tony answered quickly after a small pause. The billionaire's dark gaze shifted instantly to the Doctor, who was busily trying to avoid these frail little humans inhaled too much mutagenic gas and found themselves being part of the insectoid party. "Did you see our friend? You were already here when we were brought in" Iron Man asked the Doctor who seemingly had talent in selective hearing.

Even with a Respiratory bypass that allowed a larger lung capacity and oxygen assimilation than near 90% of the species he had catalogued so far, the Doctor was finding that breathing became harder and harder the more of that poisonous gas he insisted on hoarding to himself.

The extra radiation was actually child's play. It was a wave that tickled slightly and wasn't a chore to absorb at all. Although, that amount of gama radiation directed to a human would do funny things to their weak DNA constitution… Most _flexible_ species in the universe really. The Doctor choked back again as he felt his larynx inflame. That red haired cat-woman better escape from her shackles soon if they didn't want a regenerating Time-Lord on their hands.

Death by poison-gas once was enough, thank you very much – he didn't fancy another go.

Then the question made by the goatee man registered and the Doctor tilted his head, trying to access the memories of earlier that day. "Weeeell… If by Captain you mean the bloke in tights then, no" His voice was hoarse, not good. He could feel ribbons of strands of his genetic material start to unravel – nothing he couldn't fix if the damage wasn't too severe – it hurt.

What was he doing amongst these people again? He thought travel between universes was impossible, he should know! But somehow the universes found a way to rub impossible on his face and mock him at the same time. This particular universe was preemptively sealed off by the people of Asgard, a high World just like Gallifrey – their competition for lack of better words. Only they were 3 times more xenophobic and instead of passive observers, Asgardian thrilled in war. _Bleh_.

Annnnddd there was an Asgardian right there, boring holes in his head with his laser beam glare. Lovely. His luck seems to run dry as the years passed. And seeing the passive-aggressive reception by the huge blond warrior, Time Lords were still an itty bitty despised by those people. Oh well.

"He does wear tights, yeah" Iron Man was smirking as if remembering a private joke. The Doctor nodded empathically. "So you haven't seen him here?" Another nod. "Then where is the Cap?" It seemed like a figurative question so the Doctor kept his mouth tactically shut.

Clint was still blinking. Wincing now and then… that head injury must have taken its toll. "Better question, what is the last thing you guys remember?" His eyes and voice were watery. The Doctor's filtering the gas wasn't as effective. Fact pointed by the steadily greening manner of Mr. Hulk. The poor chap was apparently doing his best to think happy thoughts, but the gama radiation must be doing quite the damage.

"We went to the restaurant, right?" Tony started, looking at Thor with a raised eyebrow. "I remember Hammers there stuffing his face" Thor nodded, unaffected by the teasing glint in Iron Man's eyes.

"I remember that as well, your Earth cuisine is quite peculiar" The blond demigod added for good measure, still keeping his gaze on the busy Time Lord. "The one eyed man called then"

"Fury called?" Hawkeye asked with another wince. His memories were jumbled right now. "Last thing _I _remember was running to the bathroom after that '_mysterious meat'_ stuff" A rueful and petulant grin adorned Tony's lips.

"Thor Liked" Said demi-god agreed with a majestic nod. Tony looked quite pleased. "Anyways, Cyclops called, what did he want?" He directed the question to Thor, who amongst them was the one who seemed less affected. The Doctor wondered about that, his huge brain that was already calculating possibilities added one more tangent to the equation.

Natasha, who's been silent concentrating on freeing herself from the troublesome manacles snorted, pausing in her escaping plan and pointing out. "Alert about the Cube doing funny things and something about a blue police call-box appearing in the middle of Times Square." The Doctor perked up right after that.

"I might have had something to do about that" He cheerfully pointed out. "The blue box? my TARDIS" When he noticed he had successfully gained the attention of the four stranded heroes, he continued. "I was minding my business in the Vortex when I felt my ship being pulled by something. Not the first time it happened, too!" He added, feeling rightfully outraged. "So there I was in New York, my ship dead because this universe is _wrong_ and then I was suddenly scooped by a _transmat_ beam and… Ooooooh"

There was a pregnant pause.

"_What?"_ Tony grounded out. The Doctor chuckled nervously.

"Transmat, nasty teleportation method, believe me – it can scramble the brain of first timers quite a bit. That explains your" he wiggled around a little. "Amnesia"

"There was something else though" Natasha continued, deciding to multitask. Women were brilliant at multitasking. "Tesseract acting up, blue boxes out of nowhere and… something about a wolf howling"

He thought she was going to say _Oncoming alien invasion_. So his hearts gave a heavy lurch when the _wolf _registered. "You better hurry up lady… we don't have much _time_ left"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Avengers, special episode: Time Lord Fix-Up**

**XxxXxxX**

**Kidnapping Steve**

_Steve was shaking his head, opting toward a more safe pick in the shawarna department and keeping the meat recognizable. _

The real Steve Rogers who was watching the footage had to wonder just from _where_ Tony was recording. Ah… there were CCTV spread all around now, hacking into them wasn't hard for Jarvis. The scenes kept playing.

_Clint took a bite out of his taco like treat and with a jump, was running toward the bathroom. Thor shrugged and snagged the food, to Tony's not so hidden amusement. Natasha was shaking her head, smiling fondly at the direction Clint went while Doctor Banner busily read a little booklet that had been in his pocket._

_A little time passed. A pretty blonde woman entered the restaurant with a skip in her step. She looked around, sighed and turned around to get out to the streets again when she collided with Clint, who was running back from his bathroom break. Steve, being the gentleman that he is reached for the girl, holding on to her shoulder to stabilize her steps…_

_There was a moment in which time seemed to hold a breath when all hell broke loose. A blindingly bright light washed over the five. Steve stumbled with the girl still in his hands, falling on top of Tony's disguised Iron Man suit which laid innocently looking like a normal bag._

_Steve and woman fell. The light show ended. Everyone from their specific table was gone._

"I am now changing to internal recording. No image files found" Jarvis voice rang. Steve didn't register the affirmative sound he made in the back of his throat. A voice he recognized as his own and a sweet, female brit accented voice he _didn't _recognize.

"_What happened? Are you alright ma'am?" _He asked the blond lady, the memory was flowing back to him. He remembered touching her arm. She blinked a few times, no doubt trying to clear the black spots dancing in their visions.

"_Yeah, transmat, nasty" _She said. "_We've just been teleported, I think." _Her voice was calm. The Captain closed his eyes trying to remember the expression on her face.

"_Where are we?" _He gave a look around. Finding they were in the middle of a long metal hallway. The girl was looking around as well before smiling sheepishly at him.

"_I really don't know. I thought: 'Being teleported to unknown location? Bad' so I used my dimension cannon to change our route slightly" _Her voice took on a nervous edge. "_I'm sorry about your friends, you came with me cause we were touching" _And that was an apology he was sorry, and at the same dreading to hear. So that's how he's been separated from the others! "_I'm Rose, by the way" _

"_Steve. Steve Rogers" _He felt remotely surprised that she didn't know who he was already, given the propaganda and hero worship he received daily by the population. She grinned at him, a bit of tongue poking between her teeth. It was a really pretty smile. And offered her hand.

"_How about we go save your friends?"_ And he took her hand, absently reminding of the holding bag shaped Iron Suit. They heard noises coming from the corridor. If possible, her grin turned even brighter. "_Run!"_

And his memory was a blur again.

…

**Anthill Talk**

_**Decided to join these two chapters.. since they would have been too short if alone xD**_

_This happened a few hours earlier._

From a camera hidden in the hallway, a group of strangely shaped beings observed the couple of strangers that appeared in their ship. They were humans, the creatures noted by their smooth pink skin, the colorful fur on their head and their flimsy armor… really, why bother wearing _that_ if it barely offered insulation? Bipedal mammalians were all the same to the watching beings.

"_The Chancellor had the Earthlings teleported to the ship, why aren't those within the cell along the rest?" _One of the creatures asked sharply. There were four total – two of them wearing what passed as lab coats – A white, long sleeved coat with a shield like design stitched carefully on the breast. The third one was taller than the rest, and the armor it bore was thick and heavy looking. There was some kind of weapon hanging off the back and a blunt, bat like object held by a studded, leather belt. The fourth was the one who spoke. His scales were a shade greener than the others and quite thoroughly shined under the artificial light. He wore robes made of a rich material never seen on Earth and had absolutely no hair on his head.

He was clearly, also in charge.

One of the technicians hurried to the computers, typing with a surprisingly deft hand and at a fast pace until a cascade of numbers and characters showed on the monitors – the image splitting up between the camera feed and the report. "_The female possesses a trace of Artron Energy" _He practically gaped as he read. "_It might have interfered with the transporter beam, she's gotten caught up in it, it wasn't meant for her!" _

The other coat wearing Argorian thrilled nervously. A sound made by deep within their throat. "_We were told by the Chancellor to teleport the Warriors who defeated our Honorable Allies. Not some random human female!" _

"_Not quite so human, isn't she?"_ The Supervisor sneered, shifting and pressing a blinking button on the console. Another monitor lit up – this one showing the inside of a cell where five bodies laid. "_We have the red furred female– the big one is the Asgardian warrior – the other two males… one is the Armored One and the other is the Sharp Shooter… who is that one?"_ His thin, scaly fingers pointed to the prone figure of a young looking male wearing Dimensional Transcendent clothes.

The first technician bit down on what was left of his lips. "_We had him captured earlier this cycle. The technology on his possession does not match with what we have catalogued from anywhere."_ He dutifully explained. "_His bio-readings are unknown, he is not within our knowledge so he was brought for further studies"_

Nodding, the Supervisor suddenly grinned. "_Have them brought to the labs and tested for compatibility, the Chancellor plans to include these Warrior in his collection – Separate them, we don't want them making a fuss, do we?"_

"_No sir"_

"_And what are you waiting for? Go seize the intruders!"_

The Guard snapped to action right away, holding up his gun and storming off the control room.

**XxxXxxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Avengers, special episode: Time Lord Fix-Up**

**XxxXxxX**

**XxxXxxX**

**LungBereft**

After a short pause in which the group spent arranging their thoughts, Tony continued as if the emotional charged look never crossed trough the Doctor's face. It seemed as if little by little their memories were starting to make sense "Riiight… what else do you remember?" Natasha gave a thoughtful hum but it was Clint who voiced first.

"We were teleported…" He began, looking at the frowning face of their friendly Alien questioningly and getting a _Look_ in return – that one conveyed how stupid the Doctor thought the questioning stare was. Glaring rather put out, Hawkeye continued. "I'm remembering now, waking up in a hospital room with one of those creeps hovering over me" A shudder ran down his body. "I struggled and managed to break free, but my head was still spinning so much someone managed to get behind me and deliver a good one" The dried blood coagulated on the side of his face spoke enough.

Bruce left out an inhuman howl. Tony winced, cleared his throat and added. "I remember much the same. They took some blood and then I was out again – woke up shackled and hammered, not in the good way" He couldn't help but add with a small but mischievous grin.

Their dorky looking Allien friend snorted much too rudely. "While you were there gossiping your life away, my fairly impressive brain has already computed everything it needs to come to a conclusion" Followed by a painfully wet cough.

Clint's glare was baleful as he practically sneered – Tony shared the sentiment whole heartedly. "Do share" Hawkeye upturned his nose, fist clenching. Thor shook his head, most likely remembering instances shared by his father on Time Lords egos. The Doctor merely looked at them four like he held the last glass of water and they were all thirsty beyond belief.

"Weeeelll, I suppose I should, shouldn't I? After all your green friend is becoming quite worrying and I don't know how long I can take this gas before-" There was a popping, squishing sound that was more amusing than disturbing. "- One of my respiratory chambers collapse." A grimace of pain was obvious. "So let us be quick on the uptake here" The Alien boy wheezed fast for someone without a lung. "You managed to anger and impress these chaps throughoutly enough that they are trying to turn us into them, mutagenic gas and a low radiation wave of the gama variety, but I think we got over that already"

"We did, yeah" Tony droned. So far his equally (if not more so than this Doctor's allegedly mind was) mind had put the pieces cleverly enough. "Something came through to our world, I'm guessing you or someone you know or both, Shield tried to alert us, but something rode your wave and managed to slip by unnoticed until they decided to invite us aboard their lovely ship" IronMan didn't curb any sarcasm, he was glared at by the Alien kid for his efforts.

Natasha wiggled a bit, there was an alarming sound and then she was giving them a victorious grin.

**XxxXxxX**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Avengers, special episode: Time Lord Fix-Up**

**XxxXxxX**

**Rose's Torn**

Steve would never claim that controlling the IronMan suit was easy, never again – not that he did it in the first place. For someone who barely knew how to start a computer, having polite conversation with one of the most advanced ones in the face of the planet was humbling in a whole new level.

Having listened to the safety recordings, Steve felt his memories trickling by his brain slowly making sense. Like he knew he wasn't on Earth anymore, and he also knew he wasn't supposed to be alone.

So there is one question. _Where is the blonde?_

His skull ached, but he could faintly hear the last words she said to him again, playing just in reach of his pounding head. _'I'm going to scout ahead, are you going to be alright?'_ To which he gave an indignant stare. He was a grown man genetically modified to be as close to perfect as scientifically possible and she was questioning if he was going to be _aright_ by himself? At the time he confessed to have given her a curt nod and a dry '_Yes ma'am'_ Though now he was regretting.

The sterile looking corridor seemed never-ending and the artificial light was starting to grate on his nerves. He longed to feel the sun against his skin, to feel the warmth seeping into him chasing away this unnatural cold. Then again, outer-space was not meant to be warm – though his unknown blonde companion had a light in her that he could openly admit he needed right now.

He was brooding for a moment after removing the helmet from the suit and sliding down a wall to rest his back. If only things were as simple as they were back in his day… to his knowledge, no mad Alien attack during World War II (somewhere in a room the Doctor felt his ears burn red) – with enemy soldiers he could easily deal with, give him a team and he was ready to go. Nodding to himself, Steve Rogers stood once again, fumbling a little to reassemble Tony's '_traveling suit-case'_ and striding purposely down the corridor. Down he went, for a few paces before his super-human senses picked on something suspicious.

Steps. Feet clacking against the metal grating and fast approaching. Lifting his head, he caught a blinking red light in the corner of his eyes and could only sigh. A camera. Of course they would have had surveillance. Then, to worsen his situation, he heard steps coming from the opposite direction – they were rallying him!

Crouching into a ready stance, he wondered for a second what would happen if he managed to wear the IronMan suit. Then the thought was banished – the suit was Tony's and he had no right to impose without his friend's permission. He had mere seconds to level his breathing when the first creature came into view…

"I'm about to be killed by crickets?" His eyes might be failing him, but dang those things were ugly! They were also armed to the teeth and already aiming at his chest and head.

One of the things lifted his gun, pointing the laser aim right at Steve's forehead. Anger and fear bubbled beneath the Captain' skin, but he worried naught for his safety, but that of his friends. "Halt intruder! You are surrounded!" The one spoke in a thin oily voice. Blinking, the super soldier raised his hand, planning on tackling that one critter and stealing its gun for himself then making a run for it preying he'd get away enough to plan his team's rescue. There was that blonde too, of course. "Follow us peacefully and you will be shown mercy by the Argorian!"

There was a rustle sound as one of the critters whispered something to the commanding officer. "Where is the female?"

Stall… Wait for a moment to strike when their guards are lower. "I don't know what you are talking about" His accent dragged a bit, but he had half a mind on an escape plan already.

"Yes you do, do not play us as fools, human!" That weapon got dangerously close to be fired. The Captain America swallowed, it was now or never…

WHAM! WHYZZZZT ZZZZZZZ POP!

"Need a hand?" A very human looking, very blonde and at the moment very welcome woman appeared, blowing on the end of a length of tube that connected to an odd looking pen… noticing his stare and the mounts of stunned bodies on the grating, the blonde coyly tilted her hips to the side.

"Miss Rose…"

"Sonic pen, very useful, did you know that Argorians are particularly sensitive to low noises? I only had to amplify the sound and they fall like flies… err grasshoppers…" The pen flashed silver under the artificial lights. "Come on, we gotta go before they sent the cavalry"

Steve couldn't agree more with Rose.

**XxxXxxX**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Avengers, special episode: Time Lord Fix-Up**

**XxxXxxX**

**Fainting Doctor**

"Now, if you can do me a favor and reach inside my pocket for my very handy sonic screwdriver and-" The sight of Natasha's free hand was a balm to sore spirits. Clint was still bent on sending the scrawny kid in the funky tweed suit strange looks, so said 'kid' was the happier of them all to bare witness to the magnificent length sufficiently motivated red hair would go. More than once he mourned his own lack of fiery locks, but oh well… almost a fourth of his companions were red haired for a reason.

He just needs his sonic screwdriver to unlock their shackles and make a spectacular exit. His insides were melting at an alarmingly fast rate now and there was only so much superior physiology could buffer before he passed out or became stupid… A Time-Lord's brain is high maintenance, the cost on oxygen of a thought alone was immeasurable though he did get a boom from his connection to the TARTDIS.

"A what?" The catty red haired woman asked with a perfectly sculpted poker face. The Doctor imagined how many rounds of poker he'd be able to win were he possessor of such skills. Whenever his face turned blank everyone one and their mother's knew he was up to something anyway.

"A sonic screwdriver" He repeated. "It should make the task of breaking out of here a lot easier" He said breezily, between gulps of deadly gas and the tickle from the low waves of radiation. He's died once from radioactive overload so he knew how that went, thank you, and didn't fancy a repeat. "It's in my pooo…cket" He looked down… No coal, no dimensional trans dimensional pockets, no sonic tool whatsoever. "Er… I left it in my other pants?"

Not understanding the brilliancy of his missing screwdriver, the group of five Avengers shook their heads – well, two of them did. The third was too busy glaring daggers at the Doctor because of a couple millennia years old feud between their species and the other was too busy mutating into a hate monster to really care. The fifth was Natasha and she was moving with the proficiency of a trained assassin in the way she skipped from shackle to shackle and undid the locks.

When she was done freeing Tony and Clint however, she took a while to study the situation. It looked fun too… a logic problem that was as deadly as it was amusing. Obviously the Doctor was still slightly offended that he featured in this puzzle… who to unlock first? If she lets Thor out, he might hurt the Doctor. If she lets Dr. Banner out, he might go Hulk on them while the others were still vulnerable. If she let the Doctor out… well, none of them really knew him or had reasons to trust him.

"Let the skinny kid out first, he looks about to keel over anyway" Tony pointed out half helpfully. It wasn't pity for the Doctor's unfortunate state, but a ruthless glint in his eyes that spoke of practicality and good usage of resource. The man was a genius that had even the ancient Time Lord impressed even with his own decree in mechanics. Ah, old school days… he could picture Tony in his old School, it was funny until the pain hit and had him cringing as if the void inside his head was tearing up again.

Thor grunted unhappily. "I would not have attacked him" The blond pointed out crossly. "Even though he is one of _them_, I have nothing against _him_ personally." This had both Clint and Tony leveling the Asgardian with raised eyebrows.

Tony was the first to comment as Natasha worked on the Doctor's binds. "That's surprisingly mature. Don't suppose Reindeer Games learned something as well…?"

"Stark!" Clint hissed between his lips. Thor had this thoughtful look on his face.

The Doctor only watched, wondering what they were talking about. When the red haired spy finished picking the lock holding him, she had to hold onto his body since he toppled to the ground bonelessly. "Hey… Are you alright?" She asked, stumbling a bit under his weight. She was strong for a woman – he could feel her muscles bulging underneath his armpits. It was an awkward position until she lowered him to the ground.

"Oh dear…" He coughed roughly. Looking at his hands, he shook his head. "Geronimo"… His hands were red with blood and he was passing out.

**XxxXxxX**


	12. Chapter 12

**XxxXxxX**

**The Crawl.**

"Where are we going?" Steve asked with a little bit of exasperation mixed in his voice. His blonde guide spared him a brown eyed glance and shrugged. Steve had the dawning realization that she had no idea where to go, though something nagged at his gut instinct. "Where did you go earlier?"

Rose's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She had a really pretty, expressive face in a homely kind of way. If she removed the heavy cake of make up, he had the impression she would look quite the lovely woman. Her voice didn't waver even as they were running. "I guess the transmat really did a job on your head" Reeling, the super-soldier blinked. "You're experiencing lapses of memory aren't you? That's easily fixed with a good night's rest, don't worry about it" A pale hand was waved, as if she expected him to forgo his worries. Then she continued. "I was scouting around through the ventilation tunnels, I think I might have found where they're keeping your friends"

Instantly, the captain's face cleared. "Then let us go search for them!"

Rose shook her head, coming to a stop and forcing the running man to stumble. He reeled when he realized that his face was quite close with hers, though she had a nasty scowl on her face. "That won't solve anything! We escape, they will only grow more relentless. We have to find a way to stop this plan of theirs" Thinking about her words, the captain's eyes narrowed.

"If they brought us here so easily the first time…"

"What's stopping them from doing again?" Rose finished his thought with a glint in her eyes that bode misery to these insects. "So we hafta find what is going on and put a wrench in it, yeah?"

Feeling light headed, Steve nodded. Then his inner soldier came up and his posture straightened. He'd trust Rose for now since she's been sound and helpful with her ideas and kept them alive long enough – but the moment he realized his friends were in direr danger, he'd act on his own.

Tony's disguised Iron Man suit never felt so heavy. He hoped his friend would hang on well enough until he and Rose could come to them.

"Where do we go from here?" His voice sounded surer as his confidence grew. Seeing this change, Rose smiled a dimpled smile that would have made him blush embarrassedly in another situation – as it was, he allowed himself a moment to smile back to the blonde.

Looking around at the endless corridor in front of them, Rose's eyes swung upwards. Getting her drift, Steve only nodded resolutely. "To the air vents, help me up!" It took a really large amount of discipline not to stare up at Rose' shapely bum… it didn't help that she was wearing tight leather pants so he forced his eyes to watch where her booted feet leveled on his crossed hands so she could jump up the vent.

Heaving and pushing, the blonde woman disappeared up the ceiling. He heard scruffs noise and then a familiar hand was down. Grabbing that hand, Steve felt remotely impressed by her strength as she pulled him after her with a straining groan. Scooting a pace back, Rose fixed the vent's grill as to not call attention.

"Don't follow me too closely, our weight my collapse the whole thing" She pointed out sensibly. Steve nodded once again in agreement, nose wrinkling at the dusty, grimy ducts in front of them. "Real charming, isn't it? When I put my hands on that man…" His friend mumbled under her breath.

Feeling sorry for whoever man she was talking about, Steve and Rose prowled forward… And so the pair started an epic crawl through an Argorian Ship air vent.

**XxxXxxX**


End file.
